Asesinos - THG
by SweetieFarmiga
Summary: "Un asesino, no tiene por que tener las manos manchadas de sangre". Todos, perdidos en sus juegos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo** _- Asesinos_

¿Por qué realmente Cato Hadley, que podría haber sido vencedor de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre no se planteó realmente luchar por su vida? Es decir, él llevaba toda su vida entrenándose para esto. Era guapo, fuerte, con patrocinadores y sabía matar. Pero todos sabemos que gana quién es fuerte, no quíen sabe matar. Él era fuerte, sí, pero no en el sentido que yo os digo.

Mentalmente. ¿Quién sobrevive a unos juegos mentalmente? Nadie. Annie Cresta se volvió loca trás su juegos. A Katniss Everdeen las pesadillas de la muerte de varios tributos la atormentáron hasta la muerte. Peeta Mellark sólo pudo escapar de su pequeño mundo de visiones de muerte y tortura plasmando estas en pintura, intentando llevarlas al mundo del lienzo. Todos ellos querían tranquilidad, sí, ellos habían sobrevivido de sus juegos, pero cuando tu nombre a sido cosechado o has sido voluntario, jamás vuelves a estar a salvo.

Johanna Manson ganó, ella dijo que era inquebrantable y el presidente Snow mató a su familia. Finnick Odair ganó, él dijo que era por que él era fuerte y el presidente Snow lo obligó a prostituirse. Clove Kentwell no ganó, pero aun así ella dijo que nunca perdía y el Capitolio se encargó de ella.

Madge Undersee no fué a los juegos, pero ella vió como su casa se incineraba, solo porque el presidente se enteró que lo Undersee no eran fieles al Capitolio. Gale Hawerthone creía ser fuerte, creía que quedarse callado no era bueno... pero ignoraba que gritar demasiado estaba mal.

Glimmer Belocourt vivió sus últimos minutos de vida, viendo visiones de aquellos chicos que había matado, por esas estúpidas abejas mutadas. Marvel Stanford solo sabía una cosa, que aunque sus piernas flaquearan, el debía mantenerse con su lanza en pie, al acecho.

Porque todos ellos eran, asesinos.

**¡Hey, Cresta! (ese será mi saludo desde ahora! ^^)**

**Este es mi primer conjunto de one-shoot's que hago ¡pero no sera el último! Eso está claro, me he dado cuenta de que me encanta hacerlo, seguramente ahora quereís seguir leyéndo, y pedís que termine este estúpido mensaje y comienze el primer one-shoot, muchos ya habrán pasado, bueno disfrutad ahora del Cato&Clove ;) Lo publicaré seguido de éste para que no se queden con las ganas (? pero después, al siguiente lo publicaré el domingo que viene :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - En un instante a tu lado

**En un instante a tu lado** - _Clove & Cato_

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Little Talks - The Monster and Men.**

«Se acabó», pienso, y, por el bien de Prim, espero que sea rápido. Sin embargo, ella quiere saborear el momento, incluso cree tener tiempo. Sin duda, Cato está cerca, protegiéndola, esperando a Thresh y, posiblemente, a Peeta. -¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo? -me pregunta.

Cato observó como a cámara lenta que la poca vida que quedaba en su amada se esfumaba lentamente, se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró con ojos abiertos, confusos y cristalizados.

-Cato... -susurró ella con esfuerzo.

-Clove... -le respondió él, Clove sonrió con tristeza y una lágrima salió de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla -. Oh no... Por favor no llores, no ahora, no por ti, no por dolor.

-Cato no lloro por mí, lloro por tí, por nosotros ¿que será de todo esto? Ahora todo será horrible, no quiero alejarme de ti, Cato. -ella hablaba en susurros -Tienes que prometerme que ganarás por mí, se que tu puedes, matarás a Tresh, a la de los del 12, y volverás a casa, por mí, por nosotros.

-No te puedo prometer eso, lo sabes. Quiero estar contigo, pese a todo -le dijo él, Cato también estaba llorando, y su voz sonaba ahogada.

-Cato... recuerdas la canción del distrito ¿verdad? Vamos, cántamela.

-Sí... -susurró casi inaudublemente, tragó saliva y su chica le sonrió con esfuerzo.

-No me gusta andar por esta casa vieja y también vacía... -comenzó a cantar Clove para animarlo. Él comenzó a murmurar una cancioncilla.

-Entonces agarra mi mano, yo te guiaré mi amor...

"Una niña con coletas negras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos, sus papás, unos hombres flacuchentos y altos, habían entrado hacía más de media hora a inscribirla a la academia.

Harta de aquella imagen que tenía de si misma al verse en el espejo aquella mañana, de una rídicula niña con dos coletitas, quitó las orejeras y la bufanda de su cuerpo, y las tiró por detrás suya. Por lo general la gente no se creía que tenía diez años, debido a su altura mínima, y lo menos que le faltaba era aquel peinado para hacer esa edad menos creíble.

Un niño rubio de al menos trece años, sonrió con suficiencia al ver que aquella niña que se veía de siete años, se sacaba una bufanda rosa, con unas orejeras de osito y las tiraba por allí, como si no le importase donde cayésen.

Lo decidió, algún día le hablaría."

Él le dió un beso y ella se lo correspondió ¿estaría ella recordando lo mismo que él?

-Las escaleras crujen mientras duermo, me mantiene despierta...-murmuró ella en su oído para que no parase de cantar.

-Es la casa, diciéndote que cierres los ojos.

-Algunos días no puedo ni confiar en mí misma,

-Me está matando verte así.

"Puede que hubiese pasado un tiempo, pero aquella promesa seguía presente en la mente de Cato.

Ahora ella había crecido, ahora si aparentaba de su edad, trece años. El también había crecido bastante, ya no era ese chiquillo de mirada traviese, ahora era un futuro vencedor de los juegos del hambre de dieciseís.

Durante todos aquellos años, ella había estado bastante presente en la mente de él. Se había sorprendido que la habían adelantado a su curso, porque lanzaba cuchillos como nadie, sabía sobre supervivencia mejor que muchos y manejaba las dagas mejor que otros.

Aquel día ellos habían sido felicitados en varios ocasiones, porque los habían nombrado los mejores del curso de dieciseís. Les habían permitido quedarse hasta que quisiesen durante el resto del fin de semana. Ahora ambos luchaban de forma experta, casi invencibles.

Ella lanzaba cuchillos con perfección, sin fallar ni una. Cortaba a cachitos un par de maniquíes con unas dagas, y también practicaba con un hacha, que aunque no era su arma, se le daba mejor que algunos.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello, mientras luchaba con ritmo, precisión y rapidez asombrante. El rubio se dió cuenta de que había dejado de luchar, y que miraba a la pelinegra con detenimiento. Ella al parecer también se dió cuenta, porqué dejo una daga en el suelo y se cruzó de piernas sobre una colchoneta.

-¿Se puede saber para qué estás parado como un bobo mirándome? -aquella pregunta fué directa y seca, ella se sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo comenzó a afilar de una forma lenta y sádica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le dijo él.

-¿Estamos en el mismo grupo y no lo sabes? -le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Cato intentó pensar su nombre, nunca lo había preguntado, pero si le pareció que había escuchado algo: Closs... Clovy... No lo recordaba. Simplemente movió los hombros en señal restándole importancia.

-Pues yo creo que eres un acosador que solo quiere darme conversación, seguramente hasta sabes mi nombre, apellido y dirección -le dijo de repente con una sonrisa socarrona. El se sorprendió y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

¿Cómo se atrevía a sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas? Eso era fantasear, más bien, burlarse de él.

-Tonta -le dijo mientras iba hacia el puesto de tridentes.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? -alzó una ceja con elegancia y se levantó con sigilo y una sonrisa socarrona

El se rió sarcásticamente y se acercó embistiendo contra ella, agarrándola por el cuello y empotrándola contra una pared.

-te podría partir el cuello ahora mismo ¿sabías? -le dijo en el oído, la sonrisa se le desplomó al ver que no se había estremecido ni un poquito, como habían hecho otros muchos al amenzarlos de la misma maneras. Cuando se distrajo ella cambió los papeles y con una sonrisa cruel y con ese cuchillo que estaba afilando apuntando al cuello de Cato le dijo:

-Yo podría cortarte en cachitos y darsélos a los perros sucios del celador si quisiera -le dijo aguantando una risita maliciosa.

-Pero no quieres -dijo él confiado.

-Eso todavía lo estoy debatiendo -se regodeó en su cara con una risa sádica y después dijo más tranquila: -Yo... Soy Clove. Y tú... debes ser Cato.

Cato solo se limitó a sonreir por dos razones; una, ella sabía su nombre; dos, díos míos, como le gustaba esta chica."

-Porque aunque la verdad puede variar, este barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

-Hay una vieja voz en mi cabeza que me está entreteniendo...

-Bueno, dile que echo de menos nuestras pequeñas charlas...

-Pronto todo habrá terminado, y estára enterrado en nuestro pasado...

-Solíamos jugar fuera cuando éramos jóvenes y estabamos llenos de vida y llenos de amor...

Parecía que por un momento la arena estaba tranquila y expectante, esperando a que Clove muriese, como si ese fuese capaz de detonar a la verdadera máquina de matar que había dentro de Cato. Los tributos preferían quedarse en silencio, escondidos, esperando a que Cato se recuperase de su ensoñación al escuchar el cañón de su compañera. Pero ellos continuaban cantando. De vez en cuando se besaban, pero continuaban cantando. Al momento en que ella ya no podía cantar, Cato se preocupó, ya no podía salvarla y Clove le pidió que terminase la canción.

"Algunos días no sé si estoy equivocado o tengo razón,

tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada querida.

Porque aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

No escuches una palabra de lo que digo,

los gritos suenan todos iguales,

Aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

Te has marchado,

desearía que hubieras desaparecido,

todo lo que queda atrás es un fantasma de ti,

ahora estamos hechos pedazos,

no hay nada que podamos hacer,

solo dejame ir, quiero decir a apoyarme en ti.

Ahora espera, espérame,

por favor espera,

te veo cuando caigo dormido,

no escuches una palabra de lo que digo,

los gritos siempre suenan igual.

Aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

no escuches una palabra de lo que digo,

los gritos siempre suenan igual.

Aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

Aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla.

Aunque la verdad puede variar, este

barco llevará nuestros cuerpos de forma segura a la orilla."

-¿Clove? -preguntó Cato.

-¿S-sí? -balbuceó ella.

-Quiero que sepas... -dejo esa frase en el aire, y tragó saliva, una cañonazo sonó y él deseó que fuese de otro tributo estúpido como la del cinco -. Que estaré... en un instante a tu lado.

**Hey, Cresta! ^.^**

**Este es el primer one-shoot. Le sigue el de Finnick&Annie (Fannie mande!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Entre nudos y arena

**Asesinos - **_Porque tienen las manos manchadas de sangre._

**Entre nudos y arena** - _Finnick__ & __Annie_

_" -¿Me juras de verdad de la buena que vas a volver, verdad, Finnick? -la voz de Annie en aquel momento era insegura, miedosa, no era para nada como la voz fuerte y dulce que el joven de cabellos cobrizos estaba acostumbrado a escuchar._

_ -Cla-claro. -le dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos sudorosas. ¿Cómo iba a prometerle algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir? Annabella Cresta era posiblemente, una de las personas más importantes para Finnick además de su madre. Nuevamente la voz de la castaña le sacó de su adorada ensoñación.__  
><em>

_ -Desearía poder haberte traído un obsequio. Ya sabes, para que me recordase en la arena, y en el viaje de regreso a casa -dijo con una confianza que sorprendió a Finnick, como sí estuviese al cien por cien segura de que el joven Odair regresaría a casa, a su lado. -Pero sentí que nada de lo que tenía pensado podía mostrarte lo que siento._

_Finnick recordaba como se le había parado el tiempo, y el corazón. Los segundos ya no eran importantes, ahora solamente eran una cantidad absurda de número que contaban el momento en el que se tendría que separar de Annie. Por eso, cuando sintió como los labios frágiles y suaves de la oji-verde se posaban en los suyos, le dió igual. Solamente pensaba en... Bueno, ya no pensaba, pensar no era algo necesario en la mente del cobrizo, o al menos en aquellos instantes."_

**A**quella noche, a la madrugada, aproximadamente a las tres, Finnick despertó con una dulce sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con los labios y los pensamientos adormecidos, como si acabase de tener a su lado a la hermosa castaña, como si la hubiese tenido con él. Sintió como sí ahora tuviese de nuevo una razón para seguirse levantando día a día, una razón para intentar tomar con seriedad los acontecimientos que sucedían allí, bajo tierra en el distrito trece, mientras Annie estaba junto con Peeta, Johanna y Enobaria en el Capitolio. Junto a Snow.

Snow... ¿Estaría equivocado si afirmaba en aquel momento la sed de sangre que sentían hacía aquel hombre?

_Uno..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

_Cuatro..._

_Cinco..._

_Seis..._

Si, ya no estaba enfadado. Contar era un buen truco para tener auto-control y no matar a nadie, al menos no teniendo a gente humana y viva tan cerca. No quería volver a mancharse las manos de sangre, ya había tenido suficiente en sus juegos. El no era un asesino... ¿Verdad?

"**_Si, lo eres._**" Sintió una voz decirle cerca del oído. Frunció el ceño, ya se iría.

"_**Lo eres**_" repitió con un suave ronroneo que le erizó el vello corporal.

"_**Asesino... Por algo tienes las manos manchadas de sangre**_" le dijo. Finnick observó entre la oscuridad sus manos, que chorreaban aquel líquido escarlata. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y la voz continuaba susurrando "_**asesino**_" mientras él poco a poco perdía el control. Comenzó a mover los brazos de una forma extraña, como alguien dentro de los parámetros de la locura. Pero él con Annie había aprendido que vivir en la locura no era una condena... entonces, ¿porqué demonios tenía tanto miedo de volverse loco?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -dejo proferir un grito que podría despertar a Katniss. Pero ella estaba en el mundo de los sueños, con la cantidad de morfilina que le habían inyectado el día anterior tras atacar a Haymitch. -¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! -volvió a gritar, pero más fuerte, y desgarrándose la garganta.

Se rasguñó los brazos y se puso de pie, rasgando de paso las sábanas de pluma que lo cubrían.

-¡No soy una asesino! -gritó mientras daba vueltas sobre su eje para encontrar quién le atormentaba la noche. Tiró todas las inyecciones y medicamentos que había encima de la mesa de Katniss. -¡No estoy loco! ¡No soy un asesino! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Se tiró al suelo, abatido. Ahora Annie le estaba llamando, le decía que la torturaban... y ella gritaba de dolor. Le decía que la mataban... y ella gritaba de dolor. Durante un momento abrió los ojos, que soltaban lágrimas sin cesar. Sintió como pequeñas gotas de sangre recorrían un camino en las zonas en las que se había rasguñado.

-¿Annie? ¿Dereck? -soltó bastante extrañado. Poco a poco fue sacando las manos de sus orejas. Observó a su hermano, que le miraba con un odio profundo en los ojos. Miró a Annie, quién fruncía el ceño, estaba agarrado la mano de su hermano con fuerza, como si sintiese que en cualquier momento Dereck podría escurrirse entre sus dedos como el agua, como... como cuando un persona ama a otra.

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque nos hemos reunido aquí -dijo la voz de su hermano menor, de un año menos que Annie, y aun así mucho más grande en apariencia, casi superando a Finnick. -Contigo. -el joven remarcó la palabra mientras se soltaba de Annie y comenzaba a dar vueltas a la habitación observando el estropicio que había provocado el cobrizo.

Se detuvo un momento y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, mientras ponía una mueca de arrogancia y pateaba una jeringuilla con alguna medicina semi-transparente.

-Vengo a aconsejarte de lo que pueden provocar las consecuencias de tus actos. -continuó, sin necesidad de palabras por parte de Finnick. -Si te das cuenta... yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, malas o buenas. Total, estoy muerto, ¿que le pueden hacer a la simple ilusión de un pobre niñito del distrito cuatro que murió en un remolino, porque el incompetente de su hermano mayor no pudo salvarlo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Puedes intentar detenerme, _Finn_, pero no lo lograrás. Puedo destruir todo lo que te importa. Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Johanna... Aunque menos mal que de Mags y Wiress no tengo que encargarme, sería taaan aburrido encargárse de dos viejas arrugadas que no pueden moverse ni defenderse. -le dijo, con un toque de ingenio y crueldad.

Finnick apretó la mandíbula con rabia, aquel último comentario sobre Mags lo había molestado, más que bastante.

-¿Y que me dices de Cecilia y Woof? ¿Seeder y Chaff? ¿Que tal los morphlings? Todos ellos están muertos. ¿Qué clase de amigo eras? Ah, cierto que debió haber sido simplemente imagen. Finnick Odair, el sex-symbol de Panem, el que conquista al Capitolio y se lleva a varios amantes cada vez que vuelve de allí. Finnick Odair, el sex-symbol de Panem, quién deja tirado a sus amigos tirados en la arena o fuera de protección. ¿Quién dejo a Annie en el distrito cuatro a merced de lo sagentes de la paz? ¿Quién dejo a Mags meterse en la niebla? ¿Quién permitió que Gloss matase a Wiress? ¿Quién permitió que Peeta se perdiese y tuviese que mancharse más las manos de sangre?

Dereck sacó una daga de el bolsillo y observó a Finnick con malicia.

-¡ESTAS SON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS! -le gritó mientra se acercaba a Annie, quien no se había movido de su sitio en todo ese tiempo.

_"Te quiero, Finn"_ movió los labios sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Finnick tembló mientras observaba el cadáver ensangrentado de la castaña caer al suelo, comenzando a dejar un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! -le chilló mientras se acercaba hacia Katniss. -¡No tendrías que haber existido, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si tu jamás lo hubieses hecho! -clavó la daga en el pecho de la morena y la comenzo a apuñalar. Su hermano se acercó a él y le pegó una cachetada, dejándole la mejilla marcada con sangre de Katniss y Annie.

Dereck caminó con pasos pesados hasta Beetee.

-No... más no, por favor. -le suplicó mientras un surco de lágrimas barrian sus mejillas. -No lo hagas. ¡DETÉNTE!

" **Puedes intentar detenerme,** _Finn_,** pero no lo lograrás**" resonó en su cabeza.

"**No lo lograrás.**"

"**Inténtalo.**"

"**Vivir en la locura no es una condena, vuelvete loco, pero no dejes que mate a nadie más.**" recordó la locura de Annie. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su voz... Que ya no podía tenerla. Que ya no la tenía con él.

Finnick apretó los puños y gritó de nuevo un sonoro "_Ahhhh_" que le hizo daño en la garganta.

Su hermano degolló a Beetee con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho con Annie y Katniss.

-¿Ves? Eres malo, Odair. Puedes intentar borrar tu pasado, pero seguirá presente. Has permitido que mate a tus amigos delante tuyo, y ni siquiera has intentado detenerme. ¿Ves? ¡ERES MALO! -Dereck se acercó el con la daga ensangrientada. -Dejaste que muriesen. Igual que dejaste que yo muriese. Es tu turno.

"**No dejes que te mate**."

El tiempo se relentizó a una forma exasperante.

"**No dejes que lo haga.**"

Finnick se levantó del piso y observó el desastre que el había hecho al comienzo de toda aquella pesadilla hecha realidad. Entre todo ello había una jeringuilla intacta. Tenía que hacerlo. Vió con más atención aquel medicamento. Era un especie de morfilina más letal, se la daban a la gente que no tenía cura para que no sufriera. Era como irse durmiendo, hasta la muerte. Se la escondió en el calcetín.

"**Es el momento.**" sintió que le decía una voz parecida a la de Annie.

"**Lo es.**" le contestó él.

Comenzó a correr para tomar impulso y derribo a su hermano de un tacle.

-Dijiste que yo no puedo hacerte daño. Pero es mentira, te has alimentado de mis miedos, y de mis pesadillas. No eres Dereck, esa no era Annie, no has matado a Katniss, ni a Beetee. Son solo sueños. -le dijo mientras su hermano lo miraba sorprendido y el se sacaba la morfilina. -Yo puedo hacerte daño, pero tu no me lo puedes hacer a mi.

Dereck sonrió. Y agarro la daga con fuerza.

-Tienes razón. No puedo hacerte daño, pero no hace falta, porque todo esto está dentro tuyo. Estás marchito. -le dijo. Acto seguido se clavó la daga en el cuello y comenzó a vomitar sangre, mientras reía. Se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Unas cuantas semanas después, Annie Cresta entró a su compartimento con aquel sobre que le había entregado aquel oficial. Decía que era necesariamente urgente que lo leyera. Por fuera, solamente llevaba escritas las palabras: "_Para Annie_" La abrió con impaciencia y comenzó a pasar sus ojos por las líneas escritas a mano.

_"Querida... No, eso quedaría demasiado formal._

_Annie,_

_Supongo que de momento no te habrás dado cuenta de que soy Finnick. Tengo una gran cantidad de cosas de decirte y de contarte. No sé en que clase de futuro o de momento estás tu mientras lees esto. Yo estoy en el Distrito trece. Hace tres días que salimos del vasallaje. Está mañana se llevaron a Beetee a una sala super secreta del gobierno este de Coin, y Katniss se despertó de su coma extraño, pero se desmayó al arrancarse unos tubos que le inyectaban una medicina de nombre exótico._

_Te quiero... no, no, no, no... Te amo. Exácto. ¡TE AMO ANNIE! Ahora tu estás en el Capitolio, como lo debo estar yo si estás leyendo esto._

_La razón por la cual te escribo esto es porque posiblemente me haya marchado al Capitolio. Al escuadrón, a incentivar la rebelión, y todo eso. Llevo un largo tiempo comentandolo con Plutchart._

_Tenía algo que preguntarte:_

_¿Has vencido todos tus demonios antes de que me vaya?_

_Posdáta: Tuyo, hasta la muerte. Prontos juntos,** entre nudos y arena.**_

_F. Odair._ "

Un hombre interrumpió de repente en la habitación.

-Señorita Cresta... -el hombre tomó aliento. -El señorito Odair falleció.

**_Espero que hayan entendido la historia. Digamos que todo ésto ocurrio en la mente de Finnick..._**

**_Bueno actualizo hoy, porque el Domingo no podré actualizar, y mañana no estoy segura si poder conectarme ¡simplemente no quiero dejarl sin capítulo!_**

**_El que sigue es Gadge (Madge&Gale), este si lo publicaré el domingo que viene._**

**_Bueno, este capítulo esta dedicado para todos los que leen, fui a las visitas internacionales y hay gente de México, Argentina, España, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Chile, Paraguay, Brasil, Islandia, Singapore y Perú. ¡Simplemente impresionante! _**

**_También me gustaría que si alguien pudiese, me dejase un review, si no le importa, me agradaría saber su opinión._**

**_Abrazooooooos_**

**_-Juli (SweetieFarmiga)_**


End file.
